


Let's Play A Game

by Sweet_Enerliel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Fluff, Games, Love, M/M, So so fluffy, TWP (tickles without plot), Tickling, edits ongoing so if it's updated you know what happened lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Enerliel/pseuds/Sweet_Enerliel
Summary: Dean wants to play a game. Cas will never admit that he likes it.





	Let's Play A Game

The living space of the Bunker was dim, lit only by the yellow light of a table lamp and the flickering blue light of the TV. The show was a moderately interesting documentary series on Netflix about storytelling, but by the third episode in a row, Dean was beginning to lose interest. He insidiously invaded Castiel’s personal space until he was up under his arm, pillowing his head on Cas’ shoulder. Snuggled close to Castiel, Dean entertained himself by slowly nuzzling against Cas’ neck and gently stroking his flat belly in circles with his fingertips. Although Castiel kept his focus resolutely on the screen, Dean felt every twitch of muscle, how tense his thighs and shoulders had become.

“Dean, what are you doing?”

“Hm? Dunno what you’re talkin’ about.” Dean grinned into Castiel’s collarbone.

“Dean…”

Castiel sounded somewhere between annoyed and amused. He shifted his legs slightly under the leg Dean slung over them and gripped Dean’s shoulder a little tighter.

“Hey, Cas, let’s play a game,” Dean purred.

“No, no more games.” Cas griped.

“Come on, please? You know you like it.”  Dean tried to sound sultry and enticing through his smile, continuing his petting of Castiel’s torso.

“I beg to differ.”

Cas’ skeptical smile wavered at the corners like he didn’t know whether to fight it or not. The “games” Dean generally proposed were usually unfair and ended one of two ways: with fun sexy times or with exhausted naps, often times both. Either way, Castiel ended up desperate and panting somehow, and lately, it seemed Dean had become especially fond of these games. Castiel didn’t know how much more he could take.

Dean moved subtly against Cas’ side, whining and pressing a very gentle kiss on his neck. He squirmed his right hand up behind Cas and spread his fingers into the dark brown locks.

“I promise I’ll be nice. Trust me.” Dean pleaded.

Cas was finding it very difficult to resist, even as he questioned Deans honesty.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Hmmm…” Dean smiled as he thought, still buried in Cas’ shoulder. “Okay, I’ll think of a number between 1 and 100. All you gotta do is guess it.”

“And?” Cas queried.

“What do you mean?” Dean responded coyly.

“I _mean_ what’s the challenge? Give me a break, Dean.”

“Oh, that. Well…” Dean sat up just enough to look Cas in the eyes and continued, “every time you guess wrong, it’ll get a little harder to think, a little harder to speak.”

“And how’s that, pray tell?” Cas asked, trying to mask his anxious energy with bravado.

“Oh, I have my ways…”

Dean not-so-subtly grazed Castiel’s side with his fingertips and Cas knew exactly what he was in for.

“Ooooh, no. There is no way. I have been far too lenient about that particular activity as of late, and you are getting spoiled. Sorry Dean, but no.”

“Aw, pretty please, Cas? What can I do to make you say yes?”

Castiel thought for a moment, weighing his options. Dean was writing him a blank check. He could ask for something really good.

“Alright Dean, if I win, I get to drive the Impala for a week.”

“What?! Cas…”

“ _And_ , no more of these little games for a week either. Those are my terms, take it or leave it.”

“But…!”

“Nope. No buts. Just be glad I didn’t ask for a month.”

Dean stewed for a moment, then confidently smirked, “Fine. But you only get ten guesses. And If I win, I get to tickle you whenever I want for a week and you have to wear a sign that says ‘Dean’s ticklish bitch.’”

Castiel felt a hot blush rush to his cheeks. He couldn’t decide whether he felt embarrassed or turned on.

“Don’t worry, I’ll only make you wear it inside the bunker,” Dean added.

That didn’t seem so bad. Ten guesses weren’t much, but maybe with some careful reasoning, he could work out what Dean would pick. As long as Dean didn’t cheat.

“Alright,” Castiel sighed, “you’re on.”

Dean’s eyes squinted as he chuckled and leaned back into Cas’ side pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips and giving a quick squeeze to his side. Cas jumped already regretting his choice. For now, Dean remained with his right hand in Cas’ hair gently scritching at his scalp, sending shivers jumping all over Cas’ skin. It felt rather pleasant, to be honest. His left hand returned to his belly, where it resumed its gentle swirling.

“Okay, Cassie, I got a number. Guess away.”

Castiel grunted and fought to stay composed. He thought quickly and decided to get the most obvious out of the way.

“Sixty-seven.”

“Hah, come on, Cas. I’m not that stupid. Guess again.”

As Dean spoke, the fingers on his tummy gained just a little more speed and began to roam in an unpredictable pattern, from side to side and up to his bottom ribs. The hand at his scalp also began to venture to the sensitive spots behind his ears, causing him to bite his bottom lip on a gasp and tip his head to the side to try and squash the tickling fingers.

“Uh-oh, Cas, don’t tell me you’re breaking already, I thought you were tougher than that.”

Cas refused to respond to that, trying to come up with another guess. Sam’s birthday maybe?

“Eight-t, eighty-three!” Cas stuttered.

“Nope, it’s not eight or eighty-three. Try again!”

“N-No jus-st… AH!”

“What was that? I’m sorry, I can’t understand you.”

Dean teased, increasing his efforts and shifting to get a better angle. Cas’ hands balled into fists at his sides and his hips bucked off the couch a little. He admired Cas’ commitment to letting Dean do this. He may not be tickling too hard yet, but he knows if the positions were reversed, Dean would already be fighting. With his leg still bent over Cas’ legs, Dean brought one hand down to spread just the very tips of his fingers over the tops of Cas’ thighs while the other came to pluck relentlessly at his ribs. Cas squeezed his eyes shut and giggled lightly, squirming uncontrollably.

“Seven more guesses, what’s it gonna be, Cas?”

“I-hee hee, suh- huh... f-forty-twohoohoo!”

“Ah-ha, an excellent guess, but sorry, not quiet. Forty-two may be the answer to the question of life, but not this question.”

Dean brought both hands to scribble steadily in his armpits, and Cas finally started to fight back. His arms came crashing toward his sides, his mouth dropping open in a loud burst of bright laughter.

“Dean! Ah- Dehehean!”

“Come on, Cas, better guess that number!”

“Fifty-three!”

Cas was basically guessing randomly at this point. He could do nothing else while being tickled so mercilessly. Dean just sniggered, pulling his hands out from under Cas’ arms. Gasping for breath, Cas peeked open his eyes with just a flicker of hope. Firmly, Dean guided Cas onto his back, straddling his hips. Cas followed easily, weakened and possibly a bit out of it. Dean gently grasped Cas’ wrists and held them against the couch. Slowly, Dean leaned down until he was an inch from Cas’ nose, and took in a breath. As he watched the anticipation in Cas’ eyes grow, he finally said…

“Nope.”

Cas barely had a chance to get out a shocked _wait!_ before Dean had pinned Cas’ hands under his knees and was at it again. Dean decided to go for a deep, squeezing tickle above Cas’ knees. He squeezed up and down his thighs, reaching behind himself to do so. Watching Cas shoot up from the couch and slam back down was one of the best things he’d ever seen, he was sure of it. Cas shook his head and laughed heartily. Dean began to wonder if he’d already given up. Finally, Cas sputtered out another guess.

“Sahahaha- Seh- Seventy-ssseven!”

“Wrong again.”

Dean brought his hands back to Cas’ tummy, clawing with them both and leaned down to blow a wet raspberry on his neck. Cas _squealed_. There was no other word for it, other than adorable, maybe.

“NAHAHA, PLEEhehease!”

“Aw, does little Cassie need a hinty-winty?”

“Ye-yeheheees!”

Dean took pity on him and gentled his tickling to a sweeping stroke, leaving Cas giggling sweetly. Dean hummed thoughtfully, taking his time. Finally, when Cas adamantly barked his name in annoyance, he relented.

“Alright. You were closest the first time when you guessed sixty-seven. Ready or not, here I come!”

As Dean’s torturous fingers returned to their endless exploitation, Cas attempted to do some quick math. It took him a while with a tickle-fuzzy brain but he finally worked it out. If it was closest to sixty-seven, then it had to be between sixty and seventy-two, because he’d already guessed seventy-seven and fifty-three. That’s only eleven numbers. He could do this!

Before he could get anything out, however, Dean must have gotten bored. His brain short-circuited and he screamed as Dean’s fingers danced their way to the back of his rib cage.

“Hm-hm-hm, took too long, Cas. I love this spot.” Dean murmured into Cas ear as he arched off the couch. “Right here. I love the way you move. I love the way you laugh.” Dean dug in with one finger on each side, just below his scapulae, occasionally drawing firm tiny circles in alternating directions. Cas twisted and thrashed but couldn’t escape the electrifying sensations. The longer Dean lingered, the more it seemed to tickle. He felt like he would explode. He quickly made a decision and made one last desperate effort to overcome this ridiculous trial.

“AAHhaha!! S-s-sixty- fohohour!”

“Sorry, Cas...”

Before Dean had a chance to do anything more, Cas shouted, “Suh-SIXTYHEEHEE! Ssseventy-one!”

“Uh-oh Cas, you’re down to one guess. Make it good!”

Dean gave it everything he got, attacking his worst spots and everywhere in between. He smooshed his face against Castiel's neck, his hands worming their way under Cas’ shirt. Dean hummed and nuzzled there, adding even more vibration to the assault on his senses. While Cas was overwhelmed, Dean continued his commentary.

“I love feeling your laughter against my lips, under my palms. I could soak it up all day, like beautiful sunlight. Your smile is so beautiful, you know that?”

Dean's hips shifted against Castiel and sudden inspiration struck him. He let out a great bellow.

“SIXTY-NIHIHIIIINE!”

Dean froze. Finally, the ruthless fingers stopped and simply rested on Cas’ chest.

“Damn,” Dean said, at last, sitting up. “I can’t believe you got it.”

“You…” Cas wheezed, breathing as if he hadn’t in days, “you are… _such_ a child. Sixty-nine? Really?”

“Hey, it’s the release year of Zeppelin’s first album. Plus it’s clearly the sexiest number. I thought you were an old-ass angel who wouldn’t get the reference.”

Dean waggled his eyebrows, clearly feeling proud of himself. Cas just groaned. Dean laid down next to Cas, kissing his cheek and rubbing a flat palm under Cas’ shirt, meant to soothe, not tickle this time.

“Thanks for playing Cas, that was fun,” Dean grinned, charmingly.

Cas turned toward him, a cocky yet satisfied smirk on his lips. He ran a firm caress from Dean’s hip up to his knee, pulling Deans leg over his own hips.

“Now, as promised, you’ll hand over your precious keys. Maybe if you ask nicely, I’ll take you for a drive later.”

“Conniving little bastard. You’ll get your keys, Tickle-Bitch.” Dean rippled his fingertips over Cas’ bellybutton.

“Hey, No more games for a week!”

“Who said anything about games? I’m just tickling you. You never said I _couldn’t_ tickle you.”

Cas’ eyes squinted then opened wide in realization as he went rigid.

“Fuck.”

Dean laughed in delight giving Castiel’s belly a couple pats. “Don’t worry buddy, I think you’ve had enough for now.”

Cas sighed and relaxed. Dean clasped his hands around Cas’ torso, closing his eyes and enjoying his warm scent. Soon enough, Castiel’s arm curled back around Dean’s shoulders, rubbing his thumb in circles there.

“Cas, what am I gonna do for a whole week without games? I’ll be so bored.”

“Don’t worry Dean, I’ll make sure you are thoroughly entertained.”

Dean could hear the smile in Cas’ words.

“Yeah? How’s that?”

Dean looked up to watch Cas’ expression.

“Maybe I should come up with a few games myself. I think it’s about time, don’t you?”

Castiel’s mischievous expression spelled nothing but trouble for Dean.

“Uh, I don’t think so. If there are no games for me there are no games for you.”

“You’re right, it’s only fair. But once the ban is lifted, you had better watch yourself. I will have had a whole week to plot.”

Dean shivered when Cas trailed his fingers down his spine. Dean snickered, hiding his face in Cas’ shoulder.  

“You can be pretty scary, Cas.”

“Oh, just you wait. You’re going to wish we never played this game,” Cas growled into Dean’s hair.

Dean squirmed down further, not wanting to give Cas the satisfaction of seeing his excited, toothy smile, wide as can be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you like it! <3


End file.
